


Raindrops

by yoxnhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, just lots of cuddling, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoxnhan/pseuds/yoxnhan
Summary: It's raining and they are finally having some time to cuddle.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a dumb idea that came to me after two consecutive weeks of just straight up RAIN in my city 
> 
> hope yall like it

The rain pouring outside had shyly hidden out all the already fragile stars of the Seoul night sky. Snuggled up together under two heavy blankets, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were cuddling in the couch with their cat after a long and stressful week. 

Seungcheol had his legs lazily thrown over the space of their L-shaped couch, with Pancake on his lap, while Jeonghan was tightly hugging the other’s middle, fitting perfectly his boyfriend’s embrace; his slender legs finding space between the others, and head resting comfortably in Cheol’s chest, mindlessly caressing the gray cat with his other hand.

With eyes closed, his ears were full of Seungcheol’s heartbeat and the cozy sound of the raindrops against their wall length window. Dressed in one of his most comfortable and warm hoodies, listening to Pancake small purrs and being snuggle up undercovers with Seungcheol, Jeonghan felt that he was in the safest place he could ever be.

Sooner that night, the young couple decided to go eat out on their favorite restaurant, trying to do something different from a whole week of takeout’s that Jeonghan brought for them after work.

Seungcheol, with his neck wrapped fittingly into a scarf that Jeonghan forced him to wear - after all, they couldn’t afford getting sick, according to the blonde - intertwined their fingers and tucked their hands safely in his pocket during the whole walk to the restaurant, knowing how his boyfriend’s hands where always cold, no matter how many pairs of gloves he putted on.

They were slipping in the sweet domesticity that the couple had always craved.

Honestly, they couldn’t ask for nothing better than what they had now. 

When they had recently moved in to the one-bedroom loft that they shared right now, everything felt like a cheesy and cliché rom-com. Jeonghan coming back home to a gaming Seungcheol in their living room, having his always oh-so-attentive boyfriend immediately stopping everything to greet him with the tightest of hugs. Seungcheol waking up with his angel snuggled up next to him; always whining for some more minutes of cuddling. Sleeping together, eating together, coming home to each other, every single aspect of their lives felt like a dream finally coming true.

But eventually, all of this honeymoon stage of sharing a place came to an end. 

And by no means was it a bad thing. It actually made everything better than they thought it could get.

Now, with Jeonghan pressed flush against his chest, and Pancake purring in his lap, Seungcheol was feeling more at home that he ever felt in his whole life. His boyfriend’s weight on top of him was so comforting, so reassuring. The reminder that they were at home, and that’s how far they have come, made Seungcheol feel even more in love that he already was, interiors turning into mush when Jeonghan nestled his face perfectly in the crook of his neck, nosing the skin he could reach before leaving the smallest and the softest kiss the Seungcheol has ever felt.

Right now their relationship was like this, overflowed with so much love, trust and stability. For Seungcheol, kissing, hugging, caressing or just having Jeonghan around all the time was something that he craved to have during his entire life. It was so good the see where their young love had took them and he couldn’t wait to have this forever.

Getting startled by the sound of a thunder striking outside, Seungcheol’s line of thought was ended when Pancake got scared and hoped out of the sofa, going to her bed near the entrance of their apartment. Jeonghan cuddled closer, hugging the older tightly and rearranging himself so he could bury his face in his chest.

Seungcheol pressed a small kiss in his boyfriend’s head while turning on the TV for more background noise. Eyelids feeling heavier, he adjusted himself in the couch, more lying than sitting, getting more of Jeonghan’s weight upon him. He flung his arm up trying to reach for the light switch and turning off the lights, setting for an even cozier atmosphere. 

Having everything that he needed in his arms, knowing Jeonghan was safe and there by his side, Seungcheol let himself be pulled away to dreamland, only waking up in the middle of the night, by the sound of another thunder and Pancake weight on top of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @yoxnhan if you fancy   
> leave a comment if you want
> 
> stay safe, stay home and wear a mask my guys


End file.
